So Friends?
by Spirits Among Stars
Summary: After the aftermath of unknowingly leading the Templars to Tulum, and the assassination of Laurens Prins, the pirate captain rested in The Kingston Crown for a drink. He spots a not so friend and tries to make amends. With an interesting result. T for language. Two Parter.
1. Chapter 1

**Contains swearing.**

* * *

><p>Edward Kenway returned to Kingston's tavern after killing Laurens Prins in his manor. He decided to have a few drinks and wait until the city calmed down before heading back to Nassau. So Kidd was a woman. One names Mary Read. After all those years knowing him... her, whatever, surely he should have noticed but then again he didn't notice Adelaida pretending to be a man on his own ship. Edward sighed, <em>what a revelation<em>.

Edward looked up from his drink hearing a familiar voice. It was Adelaida with her quartermaster whose name escaped him. She must've felt him watching her because she locked eye contact and stared at him. She was still pissed at him for Tulum and leading the Templars to the Assassin's location. He couldn't blame her. Adelaida nudged her quartermaster's arm and they both hurriedly left. Edward finished his rum in record time before rushing after them.

"Adelaida!" Edward called running out of the tavern. She ignored him. "Damn it, Adelaida! Listen!" She continued to ignore him. Edward caught up to them and hurried in front of them. "Adela-" She and her quartermaster walked past him. He did it again. "Adelaida!"

"Piss off, Kenway." Adelaida said passing him again.

"We need to talk!" Edward shouted holding out his arms.

Adelaida and her quartermaster continued walking. "There is nothing to talk about." They headed for the Black Serpent, her ship.

Edward sprinted past them and stood before them. He held out his arms to stop them from going further. "We need to talk! And I won't move until we do."

Adelaida rubbed her forehead frustrated and sighed. She folded her arms. "Get the fuck of my way." She told him.

"Not until we talk about Tulum." Edward said.

Adelaida sighed. "There is nothing to talk about. You just want to right the wrong, but talking about it will not change what happened." Edward opened his mouth to speak. "Saying sorry will not change it either." Adelaida interrupted holding up a hand. She put it down again. "What's done is done, Edward. I cannot change it, you can't nor can Ah Tabai. I have long stopped blaming you for what happened. I have accepted it."

"I'm going to the Assassin bureaus." Edward defended.

Adelaida nodded, "Sí (Yes), I know. And you are saving their lives by doing so." She sighed. "I guess by killing the Templars sent to kill them you are righting a wrong."

"So?" Edward asked slowly.

"I still hate you." Adelaida said bluntly. She pushed past him and headed for her ship.

Edward thought for a moment. Then he rushed for the Black Serpent. He dived into the water a few docks away from the ship. He swam around to the port side of the ship and quietly climbed up the side. He quickly climbed up the rigging. He didn't understand the Spanish being said.

"Ese idiota está subiendo por las jarcias. Joder. Lo juro por Dios que va a arrepentir de esto. Cuando termina tonteando con él a mí. (That idiot is climbing up the rigging. Fucking hell. I swear to god he's going to regret this. When he's finished fooling around bring him to me.)." Adelaida was saying. "Oh, dígale a Adéwalé vamos a estar pidiendo prestado a su capitán por un tiempo. Dile a la cabeza de Nassau y lo dejaremos fuera una vez que hayamos terminado. (Oh, tell Adéwalé we're going to be borrowing their captain for a while. Tell him to head for Nassau and we'll drop him off once we're done.)"

"Sí capitán. (Yes captain)." Someone else said.

Edward reached the crow's nest; luckily there was no one there. He sat on the edge and looked down at the ship. He wasn't going to move. Not at all. He was going where they were going. No matter where that was.

"Dejaremos cuando el tripulante está de vuelta a bordo. Prepárese para zarpar, los hombres! (We'll leave when the crewman is back aboard. Prepare to set sail, men!)" Adelaida shouted.

What the hell are they talking about? Edward wondered. No way had they seen him climbing up the robes because their backs were turned away from him. As the sails unfurled Edward retreated closer to the mast. He wasn't going to move. Even though they were getting ready to leave... Perhaps he should move... Hmm.

"Capitán Edward Kenway (Captain Edward Kenway)," Edward jumped high, it was Sebastián, Adelaida's quartermaster. "The capitán would like to speak with you."

Edward swallowed, Yep, she saw him. Edward reluctantly climbed down in front of Sebastián and he jumped onto the deck. Adelaida stood in front of the cabin doors with her arms folded, wearing a scowl. "My cabin. Now."

Edward slowly walked into the cabin. Adelaida told Sebastián to set sail as the crewman had returned. Adelaida strode into the cabin and closed the doors behind her. "You're an idiot." She said moving to her desk. "Sit your ass down."

Edward sat. "We're leaving Kingston?"

Adelaida nodded, "Adéwalé knows." She looked at him. "What did you think you would accomplish doing that?" She asked leaning on her desk.

Edward shrugged, "I don't know. Perhaps for us to talk."

Adelaida sighed, "I told you there is nothing to talk about. I know that, even though you had a hand in showing the Templars where we are, you just wanted Walpole's prize... Well lack of prize."

Edward nodded and held up a finger. "You said. I want to know what I can do to regain your trust."

"We're on our way to Tortuga to rescue some Assassins."

"Do I have to go?"

Adelaida stared at him incredulously. "Por supuesto (Of course)! You have no say in the matter. You trespassed on my ship, you're coming whether you like it or not."

Edward folded his arms and sighed. He sunk in the chair. "What if I refuse?"

"Then I will gladly throw you overboard and leave you to wait for the Jackdaw to come to your rescue." Adelaida spoke with a smile that didn't sit well with Edward. She would definitely toss him overboard if he pissed her off further.

"Ok, Adelaida. I guess I'll have to come with you."

"Good," Adelaida said with a nod.

Edward sat upright in his chair. "How did the Assassins get captured anyway?"

Adelaida shrugged her shoulders. "We do not know. The last message we revived was that they had tracked Pedro Soto - the target and associate to Laurens Prins- to Tortuga and were getting ready to attack. We haven't heard anything since. Ah Tabai has sent us to get them back."

"Damn."

"I agree."

Edward sat forward and looked up at her. "So you and grumpy jester are married, eh?"

Adelaida grabbed Edward's arm, pulled him to his feet and shoved him towards the doors. "Shut the fuck up, Kenway." It only made Edward laugh.

They exited the cabin and they headed for the helm. "Nice ship." Edward uttered.

Adelaida took the helm. "Flattery won't get you anywhere." Adelaida replied. She glanced to Sebastián. "Are we on course for Tortuga?"

"Sí, capitán. The wind favours us. We'll be there in no time." Sebastián answered.

Adelaida nodded, "Bien, bien. (Good, good.)" She glanced at Edward. "I suggest you get comfy, Edward. Though not too comfy."

"Aye, aye, captain!" Edward replied doing a poor salute.


	2. Chapter 2

The Black Serpent docked at Tortuga, behind the manor. "If they don't know we're here, they must be blind. A massive ship with tattered sails and a huge serpent figurehead docking here doesn't spike their interest then the noise we'll make sure will." Adelaida muttered as they hurried across rocks to get to land.

"Where do you want to go?" Edward asked.

"The moment my crew create a ruckus," she glanced behind her. They dived from the ship to the proper dock on the other side of the island. She looked back at Edward, "we strike. Head for the manor."

They darted into a bush. "Now we wait." Edward murmured.

Adelaida nodded. "And now we wait."

Before long the Black Serpent crew started shouting profanities and throwing objects at the guards around the plantation. While they created a distraction Edward and Adelaida rushed the manor.

They unsheathed their swords and pistols and sprinted up the hill. They shot at the guards in their way. "Adelaida, duck!" Edward yelled. Adelaida dived into a side roll as Edward shot a brute rubbing at them.

"Gracias, Edward." Adelaida breathed, standing up.

Taking off left towards the manor they shouted at the slaves to head for the Black Serpent. More British guards stood in a line blocking their way. In the middle of them was the old Spaniard Pedro Soto.

"Debo alabar por la distracción. Usted casi me habías engañado... pero no del todo. (I must praise you for the distraction. You nearly had me fooled... but not completely.)" Soto said. He looked at Adelaida and pointed at her. "Déjame adivinar, eres Adelaida Guerrero, esposa del maestro asesino Ah Tabai. Walpole nos dijo todo sobre ti. (Let me guess, you're Adelaida Guerrero, wife of the assassin mentor Ah Tabai. Walpole told us all about you.)"

Adelaida shifted uncomfortably. Edward glanced at her. "What's he talking about?"

Soto then pointed at Edward. "Aunque no sé su amigo. (Though I do not know your friend.)"

"Habla Inglés, Soto. (Speak English, Soto.)" Adelaida said. "Este idiota ni idea a mi lado no se puede entender una palabra de lo que estamos diciendo. (This clueless twat beside me can't understand a word we're saying."

Soto laughed. "English it is."

Adelaida rolled her eyes and tightened her grip on her sword. "Are you going to return the Assassins or are we going to do this the hard way?" Soto clicked his fingers and his men stepped forward. Adelaida sighed, "The hard way it is."

When the guards broke into a run Adelaida tossed a smoke bomb at them. "Edward! Get them. I have Soto!" She sprinted after Soto.

Edward cut down the guards in the dissipating smoke. A brute blocked an attack from Edward and punched him in the nose. "Is that the best you've got?" The brute jeered.

Edward rolled his eyes and kicked the man in the stomach. He thrust his hidden blade into the brute's skull. He dropped to the floor. Edward sprinted off to find Adelaida.

Sebastián nearly ran into Edward. "Kenway! We have the Assassins!"

"Get ready to set sail, quartermaster. I'll find Adelaida." Edward told him. Sebastián nodded and hurried towards the Black Serpent.

Edward found Adelaida cornered by a troop of British soldiers. Soto's dead body lay at her feet. Her eyes flickered to Edward. In a flash her sword was in the stomach of an officer and the British charged her. The pirate captain charged into the fray, swords clashed and bullets flew. Edward sliced anyone who wasn't a pirate and Adelaida swiftly killed them. Edward shot the last man in the stomach and he dropped to the floor.

"Well fought, Kenway." Adelaida said looking around at the dead British.

"Same to you, Adelaida." They looked around at each other. "Your quartermaster said they found the Assassins."

"Good. I'll take them back to Tulum after we drop you off at Nassau."

"Thank you."

"Not a problem. It's what I promised Adéwalé." Edward chuckled a little at that. "Come on, my ship awaits."

The duo headed back to where the Black Serpent was docked. They sauntered down the incline. "Die!" A man screamed. They looked up. He jumped from the rocks and landed on Adelaida. Edward was quick to shoot him. He arched his back as the shot hit him and he tumbled onto the ground.

Adelaida stared at him with wide eyes and back to Edward. She rubbed her neck. "Are you alright?" Edward quickly asked.

"Sí," they locked forearms and Edward pulled her to her feet, "just a little scratch, that's all." Adelaida rubbed the blood away. "Gracias, Edward. If you had shot a second later I'd be dead."

"I couldn't have you dead. I don't want to give your eternal jester another reason to see me killed."

Adelaida laughed, "Ah Tabai doesn't want to see you killed." She paused and wore a concerned expression, "At least... not to my knowledge." Edward looked worried and Adelaida slapped his arm with a smile. "Come on, Edward. Let's get you to Nassau."

Edward glanced at her and asked slowly, "So... Friends?"

A paused followed as Adelaida thought. She nodded. "Sí, friends."


End file.
